


Christmas With You

by hoffkk



Series: Holidays With You [1]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Movies, Christmas Ornaments, F/M, Hope, kaymeron, new traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: When Kay's plans for Christmas change at the last minute, Cameron comes up with an idea to make both of their lonely holidays more fun.
Relationships: Cameron Black/Kay Daniels
Series: Holidays With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541635
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my brain thinking about Kaymeron while watching a Hallmark Christmas movie. Enjoy! :)

"Take out for Daniels." Kay smiled at the small Asian woman behind the counter. The woman, with graying hair wrapped up into a bun with chopsticks, gave her a stoic nod and headed to the kitchen. While waiting, she inhaled the wafting scent of sweet and sour sauce and just stood there a moment, letting the heat of the tiny restaurant envelope her. Walking three blocks normally wasn't a big deal, but on a cold, December night, it left her frozen solid. Well, not literally, but close enough. The tips of Kay's fingers and toes were numb and her nose felt nonexistent. Giving her toes a wiggle, she brought her gloved hands to her face and breathed hard, letting the warmth thaw her rosy cheeks. Rubbing her hands together for more heat, she willed the woman to come back soon, eager to enjoy the hotness (and deliciousness) of her sesame chicken and fried rice. Like magic, the woman returned with a brown paper bag in hand. Setting it on the counter, the old woman gave Kay her total. She paid with cash then took a few lingering minutes to put away her change and pick out her sauces down at the end of the counter. Usually she grabbed a couple of each that were offered and made her way quickly out of the establishment, but since it was Christmas Eve, the place wasn't exactly popping with activity, not to mention she was in no rush to return to the frigid streets. So, Kay took her sweet time choosing between duck and soy sauce and the like when, all of sudden, the bell on the door chimed, making her instinctively turn her head.

"Excuse me, I'm missing an order of egg rolls." A familiar voice spoke.

Kay saw the same old Asian woman behind the counter hand another smaller brown bag to a bundled up Cameron Black.

"Cam?" She called out, making her way back down the counter.

"Kay... what are you doing here? I thought you had dinner with your parents." Cameron said, happily surprised to see his partner and close friend.

"That was the plan, but my dad came down with a fever. It's nothing serious, just a run of the mill cold, but mom's a worrier and insisted I stay home, so I don't catch it." Kay explained, suddenly feeling a pang of loneliness.

"Well, I hope he feels better soon." Cameron told her honestly.

"Thanks." She replied. "With any luck, it should only last a couple of days. Then, I can ride up to Connecticut and see them for New Years."

"Good." He smiled. "That's good."

"So, what about you?" Kay asked. "What brings you to Wok of Fame?"

"Tradition." Cameron stated simply. "Every Christmas Eve I get Chinese Food and watch Christmas movies."

"Let me guess, you watch the animated version of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ followed by a Charlie Brown Christmas." She teased, poking fun at his tendency to act like a child. Something that used to annoy her a lot, but now it was secretly one of her favorite things about him.

"C'mon. Kay. I'm more sophisticated than that." He retorted. "I only watch the true classics... _Rudolph_ _the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_."

"Aww, I loved those as a kid. Caroline and I used to watch them together." She responded, thinking back to the good old days.

"So did Johnny and me." Cam nodded. "You know, you're welcome to join... if you want."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on your family time." Kay told him, though the idea was tempting.

"Actually, Johnny is still travelling, so it's just me." He explained wistfully. It was Jonathan's first Christmas as a free man. He hoped they would spend it together, but apparently his brother had a different idea.

"Still?" She asked. "He's been gone a few months. I thought he would be back by now, at least for the holiday."

Cameron shrugged, "Me too, but Jonathan... he hasn't been able to make his own decisions for a long time, so if he wants to be _somewhere_ else, doing _something_ else with _someone_ else... well, then, I'm okay with that. As long as he's happy, I'm happy."

Right then Kay's heart melted like a snowball in the summer. Cameron may be stubborn and immature at times, but no matter how many flaws he may have, he was still one of the sweetest, kindest, best people she knew.

For a quiet moment they shared a smile. Then, Cam broke the silence and said, "So, since _I_ am spending the holiday alone, and _you_ are spending the holiday alone, we might as well spend it alone together. What do you say, Kay?"

"I say..." She trailed off, staring into his bright blue eyes that twinkled with hope. "You had me at Rudolph."

Cameron beamed with pleasure and, with hands full of Chinese food, still managed to hold out a gentlemanly elbow. Shifting her own bag from her right hand to her left, Kay grabbed the crook of his arm, and they began to walk to his car. Huddled together, her in her red coat and he in his green, they looked like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting as they trudged down the snowy, twinkly, mostly vacant side street of New York. Luckily, Cam had driven here, which made sense, since he lived several blocks away, but as excited as Kay was to ditch a cold walk for a warm ride, she found herself reluctant to let go of him. _Weird_. She thought. _Or is it?_

********

"Wow." Kay stated emphatically as she followed Cam into his apartment. As soon as he flipped on the lights, all she saw was Christmas, Christmas, and more Christmas. There were decorations everywhere. On every wall, shelf, and surface there was some sort of hanging, knickknack, or garland trim. Stripping off her gloves, she shoved them into her pockets and noticed that the decor overtook not only the kitchen and dining area before them, but also the living room that stretched further behind. To some it may have been a bit much, but to her it was perfectly Cameron.

As if reading her mind, Cameron set the three bags of food on the counter and questioned, "Too much?"

Unbuttoning the large buttons on her wool trench coat, she smirked and said, "No, it's just _very_ Christmas-y is all."

"Thanks, though I'm pretty sure Christmas-y isn't an _actual_ word." He returned, shucking his coat as he smirked back.

Kay finally slid her own coat down her shoulders and tossed back, "_Really_? The guy who's made a living on the word "abracadabra" is giving me a vocabulary lesson?"

"Fair enough." Cam grinned harder then added, "Here, let me get that."

Kay handed over her coat, and while he hung them on the coat rack in the corner that was wrapped in silver garland, she inquired, "So, do you always go all out like this for the holidays?"

"Just for the last three years. It didn't start out this bad, but I swear Dina keeps adding more when I'm not looking." He answered, coming back toward her.

She could see he was wearing his usual attire but with a festive tie that had rainbow Christmas lights on it. It made her smile as she replied, "Yeah, that does sound like Dina."

"She _is_ Christmas-y that one." Cameron assured, coming to stand next to her with a dimpled smile.

Rolling her eyes at his attempt to make fun of her, Kay refocused the conversation, asking "So, what happened 3 years ago that made you want to go Christmas crazy?"

"Jonathan was arrested." He said simply. Kay immediately wanted to kick herself and didn't know how to respond. Luckily Cam was quick to add, "It's okay. He's free now, and it's all good... but three years ago I was a mess, and when Christmas came, the last thing I wanted to do was decorate. After all, it was the first Christmas I was truly alone with no blood relatives to celebrate the holidays with. I guess I wasn't good at hiding my emotions on the subject because the gang came over two weeks before Christmas with a tree and decorations. They reminded me that I wasn't actually alone, that _they_ are my family too."

"That's really sweet." Kay responded.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed. "It also made me realize that even though I can't change the past, I can make the most of the present. So, I started some new traditions and added even _more_ decorations and decided from then on to give myself the best Christmas ever, one that would make up for all the bad stuff that happened that year, one that would make up for all the Christmases I missed out on as a kid."

"What do you mean?" Kay queried, furrowing her brow.

Cameron sighed and quickly explained, "We always traveled a lot growing up, going from one show to the next with my dad. The holidays were no exception. Naturally, being my dad's most famous trick, Johnny and I had to keep our presence on the down-low. So, we never really got to do any of the typical Christmas traditions, except for one. The one constant we had was the movies. Every year we would watch _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ on whatever TV we could find and be ignited with the Christmas spirit. It was... special, so I decided to bring the tradition back. I couldn't actually bring myself to watch the movies with someone else though... until now.

"Well, now I feel awful." She groaned. "I feel like I'm crashing your favorite Christmas memory."

"You're not, your making it better." He assured. "Trust me."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, Cam grinned and made his way past her to the kitchen island where he got out some forks and began debagging the cartons of food. After throwing the bags away, he got out two plates from the cupboard and handed one to Kay who had followed him over.

As they scooped their meals onto their respective plates, Kay couldn't help but probe further, "So, why didn't you ever do the whole big Christmas thing before? I mean, you've been on your own for a while now."

Cameron shrugged, "I got busy with my own career and caught up in the fame. It just didn't really occur to me to have a traditional Christmas. I always found a big party to go to, and Johnny had his own thing, and that was that."

"I get it." She nodded. "Well, not the fame and the partying, but the work part I definitely understand. If it weren't for my parents, I'd probably work straight through the holidays."

"What do you guys do?" Cameron asked curiously. "I mean, if you were home, what would you be doing right now?"

"Eating Christmas dinner. My mom always makes a big spread even though it's just the three of us." Kay smiled at the thought. "Then we would decorate the tree together. After that we would have dessert and listen to my dad read "The Night Before Christmas."

Cam, finished with emptying his carton, was leaning against the countertop, watching Kay's face light up as she talked about her family Christmas. It was much better than any holiday movie. He could have stared at her all night, but then that would be pretty creepy, and Kay would probably punch him. He figured he'd take some preventative measures and respond to her.

"Sounds great." He noted.

"It is," She answered. Then, throwing the cartons away, Kay added, "My favorite part is the end of the night when we drink my mother's world famous cocoa and watch "It's A Wonderful Life."

"That's the black and white one right?" Cam questioned.

"One of them, yes." She replied then looked him straight in the eyes and continued, "Wait... have you never watched it?"

"Nope. Never." He told her honestly.

"Well, you are missing out. It's fantastic. It's about a man who..." Kay launched into a brief synopsis of the film while he listened intently.

At the end of her rant, Cameron felt very confused and said, "You watch a movie about suicidal man on Christmas Eve? Isn't that a little morbid, especially since your sister... um... I mean..." Now he was the one putting his foot in his mouth and regretted opening it in the first place.

"That's the thing, he doesn't actually commit suicide. He realizes how precious and important his life is... and even though Caroline couldn't realize that about herself, we watch the movie every year to remind us of her and that even though she had a short life, she undoubtedly impacted many people for the better."

"So, you watch it to honor her." He said, finally understanding.

"Exactly." Kay nodded.

"Then, let's watch it... _tonight_." Cam insisted.

"Really? We are already watching two movies though... are you sure you're up for it?" She inquired, trying not to get too excited.

"Really." He assured. "I don't have anywhere else to be tonight, do you?"

"Nope." She said with a small smile, popping the "p" for emphasis. "Let's do it."

"Cheers." Cameron toasted as he lifted his full plate from the counter and moved it toward her.

"Cheers." Kay repeated as her grin widened and she lifted her own plate, clanking it with his.

Their shared smile grew into a shared laugh as they looked down and finally realized the two of them had ordered the same exact meal: sesame chicken and fried rice. Of course, Cameron also got a side of egg rolls, but still... it's a funny coincidence.

"After you." Cam told her with a wave of his hand.

Watching him gesture toward the living room, Kay took the hint and her food and made her way over to the television to set up the first movie. Cameron followed behind after grabbing two beers from the fridge. Once they made themselves comfortable on the couch, Cam hit play and the story of Rudolph slowly came to life right along with his Christmas spirit.

********

"So... what did you think?" Kay asked quizzically as the final movie came to an end and the credits began to roll.

"It was good," Cam paused to clear his throat before continuing, "really good."

"Cam?" Kay began, trying to stifle a smile. "Are you--

"I'm not crying, _you're_ crying." He cut her off abruptly as he wiped at his eye. While Kay chuckled at his ridiculousness, he stood with a smirk and grabbed their dirty dishes from the coffee table.

Standing up herself, Kay smoothed out her cream turtleneck sweater then decided to fix up the couch. First, she propped the throw pillows up in each corner. Then, she folded up the knit blanket Cam had gotten out during movie number two. Placing it on the center couch cushion, she noticed a strand of Cameron's tree lights was out. Since he was still cleaning up in the kitchen, Kay wandered over and took a closer look. After giving a couple of bulbs a twist, the rainbow lights twinkled to life. Satisfied with a job well done, she took in the rest of the glorious balsam fir. It was about a foot and a half taller than she was and stood proud with a golden star at the top. The ornaments scattered about were standard and plastic, a set that clearly came together. They were styled to look old-fashioned to give the tree a traditional Christmas feel. However, Kay couldn't help but notice there were three ornaments near the top that were out of place. They weren't part of the group but their own unique entities. There was a fuzzy reindeer with a red nose, a magician's hat with magic wand, and a shiny, silver airplane. As she admired the three adornments, Kay didn't notice Cameron make his way back over.

"You like it?" He asked, nodding to the tree.

"It's great." She smiled. "I was just admiring these ornaments here... they're different."

"Yeah, I bought the others as a set." Cam explained, stating the obvious. "Then, I decided I needed to make the tree more personal, so I started buying more ornaments that spoke to me in a personal way."

"I see." Kay replied. "So, what exactly are these three saying?"

Crossing his arms, he quirked a brow then challenged, "_You're_ the FBI agent. _You_ tell me."

Mimicking his arm motions, she stated matter-of-factly, "Okay. Challenge accepted." Moving her gaze back to the tree, Kay pointed to the tiny reindeer that looked like it jumped right out of the 1964 movie and began her analysis saying, "You picked Rudolph here because he reminded you of your childhood Christmas tradition of watching movies... your Christmas past, if you will."

"Okay, that was an easy one." Cameron told her. "What about this one?" He added, pointing to the porcelain top hat and magic wand.

Kay studied it for a moment. The hat, black and shiny, sat upside down with the wand laying across it, also black and shiny with sparkly gold ends. Below the brim of the hat a red sash was wrapped and on the sash lay equally spaced, sparkly, golden stars. Turning it gingerly between her fingers, she found it whimsical and beautiful. All of sudden, she noticed one more thing about the ornament and smiled.

"This one," She began as she released her hold on the trinket. "is your Christmas _present_. It reminds you of the current magic in your life, from your work to your work family. You could have had any magical ornament to symbolize this, but this one spoke to you through its decorative stars. There are exactly five, one for each member of your magic team, your _family_... you, Johnny, Jordan, Dina, and Gunter.

"Very impressive, Agent Daniels." Cameron complimented with a smirk. "And just for the record, I got that two years ago... _before_ I met you."

"Noted." She replied, grinning wider at his sweet sentiment.

"Now for the last one." He instructed, gesturing with a nod toward the third and final ornament.

Turning back toward the tree for the last round, Kay glanced at the small, sleek, silver plane. There was nothing particularly special about it. It was just a pretty plane, modeled after one you would find in any airport. It was hand-painted and had a certain charm to it, but she just couldn't see any connection to Christmas _or_ Cameron.

After another long moment of thought that led nowhere, she finally relented, "All right, I give up. What's so special about the plane?"

Cam met her warm brown stare that twinkled from the reflection of the tree lights. Running a hand nervously through his dirty blond hair, he answered, "It's a symbol of hope... something that I thought I had lost completely until last year... when I saw a news story about a plane. That plane got me curious, and my curiosity led me to the crime scene, which led me to an agent, a smart, kind, tough as nails FBI agent who believed in justice, believed in my story, and believed in _me_. And It was her belief that got _me_ to believe again... that Jonathan would one day be free and that I could do more with my life--be more--

"You _are_ more, Cameron." Kay cut in, feeling a warmth spread across her cheeks at his words. "In fact, some might say you are the most, even _too_ _much_ at times."

"And what do _you_ say?" He asked timidly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I say you're perfect," She answered instinctively, then, realizing how that sounded, she quickly added, "the perfect partner I mean...in solving crime."

Cam stifled a laugh as he flashed a dimpled grin and responded, "Thanks. That means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too." Kay returned in kind, meaning every word. It suddenly got quiet as their words hung in the air between them. Things got so deep and so intense so fast. She didn't know what to say or do, so she decided to break the tension and back track to the ornament, "So, you got the plane last Christmas?"

"Yep." He nodded.

Suddenly something occurred to her. "So, if these are all from the previous years," Kay noted, gesturing to the cluster of decorations on the tree. "then, where's the ornament for this year?"

Cameron shrugged, "I didn't get one. I looked here and there, but nothing stuck out to me."

"Oh," She replied lamely. "Well, Christmas isn't over yet. There's still time."

"Actually," He retorted, checking his grandfather's antique watch that he wore on his left wrist. "It's just begun."

Surprised, Kay checked her own watch, a dainty rose-gold piece that used to belong to her sister, and noted that it was a quarter past midnight. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. I should probably get going."

"Probably." He nodded, then stepped aside and extended his arm, giving her a nonverbal "_after you, milady_." She got the message and headed toward the front of the apartment. Cam followed, retrieved her coat, and helped her into it.

Standing with her back to the door, Kay buttoned up, then tied the sash tightly around her waist. Searching her pockets for her gloves, she noticed Cameron making a strange facial expression of confusion, horror, and humor. Or maybe the look of confusion and horror was just humorous to her. Either way, she had to ask, "What? What is it?"

With a sigh that turned into a chuckle, Cam pointed above her head and said, "Dina... she must have added that when I wasn't looking. You can just ignore it."

Knitting her brow in confusion, Kay turned and saw mistletoe tacked above the door. Letting out a little laugh of her own, she quipped, "Riiiight. _Dina_."

Cam shook his head and made a mental note to kill Dina later on, but he didn't bother trying to argue. Instead, he move forward and told Kay, "Hang on, I'll take it down."

Without thinking, she grabbed his raised arm to stop him and said, "Wait." Kay wasn't sure what came over her, but she went with her instincts, pulled him close, and kissed him on the lips. It was hard and fast and created an intense spark that shot from her lips all the way down to her toes, making her heart beat double time. Pulling away after just a couple of seconds, she looked into his surprised blue eyes, caught her breath, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Cameron."

"Merry Christmas, Kay." He responded automatically, trying to figure out what this moment meant, if it even meant anything at all. Before he could decide, Kay released her grip on him and made her way out the door. As he watched her leave, he smiled and amended the mental note in his head to say _thank_ Dina instead of kill her.

Coming out of his stupor, Cameron glanced back at the mistletoe and then turned around, heading for the living room. He couldn't bring himself to take the decoration down... not anymore. Instead he went to clean up the living room, but when he got there, he realized Kay already had... except for one small thing. On the floor between the couch and coffee table there was a tiny strip of paper. Picking it up, he turned it over to reveal the fortune he opened earlier in the evening:

_A pleasant surprise is in store for you tonight_.

"You're telling me." Cam quipped to himself before sliding the fortune into his pocket and heading down the hall to his bedroom for a good night's sleep.

This was certainly one Christmas Eve that he would never forget. It made him anxious to see what Christmas Day would bring.

********

Cameron had a quiet Christmas morning. He slept in longer than usual then made himself a full breakfast with sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash browns and washed it all down with homemade eggnog and store bought gingerbread cookies. Afterward, Cam sent well wishes via text to all his friends, wondering what they were doing to celebrate the holiday. Brushing off a sudden pang of loneliness, he set to cleaning up the kitchen and getting dressed for the day. Cam was in black slacks, candy cane socks, and half way through buttoning his deep green collared shirt when his cell rang. Smiling at the word "partner" across his phone screen, he swiped to answer.

"Hey, Kay, Merry Christmas."

Skipping pleasantries, she questioned randomly, "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at home. Why?" Cam tossed back.

"Open your door." Kay commanded.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Your front door... of your apartment... _open_ it." She insisted once more.

"Okaaaay." Cameron answered, not sure whether he was more perplexed or amused, and headed out of his bedroom. The line was quiet until he spoke again. "All right, I'm opening the door..." As he did so, he found a small, flat, red box with a green bow sitting atop the welcome mat.

"Ta-da." Kay's voice sang out softly yet playfully.

"How did you--" He began but was cut off by her response.

"Merry Christmas, Cam." She cut in sweetly.

"Kay, I..." Cameron trailed off, wanting to say more. However, his partner had already disconnected the call.

Clearing his phone screen of the no longer needed app, he stuck is cell in the back pocket of his pants, bent down to pick up the present, and brought it inside. Closing the door behind him, Cam walked over to the nearby kitchen island and set the present down. Slowly and delicately, he undid the green chiffon ribbon and moved it aside. Then, just as carefully, he took off the red lid. The first thing he saw was a note laying across the top the size of an index card. Picking up the white sheet, trimmed with red holly berries and green leaves, he read the hand scrawled message:

** _Thanks for letting me spend Christmas with you. - Kay_ **

The corners of his lips twitched upward at the sentiment before placing it next to the already discarded lid and bow. Growing more curious by the second, Cameron proceeded to pull out a black velvet box, one that was similar to those that held necklaces or other somewhat larger jewelry items. Bewildered as to why Kay would buy him jewelry, he popped open the top of the box.

Turns out, it wasn't jewelry at all. Inside the box lay a beautiful golden ornament. Picking it up by its red and gold shimmery ribbon, Cam broke out into a dimpled grin as he noticed that it was shaped like a fortune cookie that was cracked it the middle, revealing a tiny white fortune that simply said, "_Merry Christmas_." Knowing the perfect place for it, he strode over to his tree where his three other most special ornaments hung gracefully and placed the new one from Kay on the same branch with his plane, so they were overlapping . Taking a step back, he looked over the ornaments, raking his gaze from Rudolph to the top hat to the fortune cookie, and all at once could see his Christmas past, present, and _future_... and his future was looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving kudos or comments... also check back soon for part two! xoxo.


End file.
